Shadow of the Omega
The sequel to Raptor51`s Vengence to Atlantis, The story will be darker, the action more intense, the cost of victory will be higher, the sacrifices will be greater. We are just getting started.... Bold and Italicized text=Zoey POV/voiceover Italicized text =Mental/telepathic conversation Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait. Been through a lot lately, heartbreak, betrayal, real fun stuff. But I figured I still have a commitment to this site and the HTTYD fans, so without further ado…here we go. Chapter one Genesis Earth, a planet so young compared to the vast stellar plains of the universe. Our little blue orb has been around for 4.54 billion years. To us this seems like a lengthy amount of time, but to the eyes of the universe it went by in a heartbeat. Our world has seen many wars, wars that have nearly led the two sides to total annihilation. But one war stands out more than any other; this first war is also one that few know about. It started 255 million years ago, and it started when two brothers began to bicker over what their father, the king, had left behind. This ended with the eldest brother being banished by his youngest sibling. After living in the wastelands outside the palace walls for five years, he changed and evolved into the first dinosaur. He then snuck back into the kingdom and brought his closet friends and allies into the wastelands, which overtime changed them as well. Soon they began a revolution against the youngest brother and his allies. Soon our world was engulfed in civil war. Massive airships, hundreds of miles long blackened out the skies, there weapon tore holes in our ozone and ripped continents in two .The battles made ash fall from the sky, and plagues and famine to sweep the world. Our seas and our land turned red with the blood of Dinosaur, Dragon and Omegaseviran. In the final days of the war, the Omegasevirans realized that there airships were being destroyed in the masses on an almost daily basis. Often with all hands lost. Soon they Omegasevirans found it increasingly difficult to crew their ships to do the fact they were lacking in personnel. So the scientists’ of the youngest brother set out to find an answer. They eventually discovered a species of worm like creatures that were capable of operating their biggest airships with ease and single handedly. Then the scientists enslaved these worms by the hundreds of thousands, discovering that they were capable of breeding at an alarming rate and that there was an abundance of them in the eastern mountains (which is now known as the Gobi Desert.) The airship builders quickly went to work constructing a new massive fleet that would ensure victory against the dinosaurs. But on the eve of their unveiling, the first Night Furies launched a devastating air raid that destroyed the secret ship yard burying it beneath ice and rock. Where the ships, and there admiral would remain undisturbed and untouched for millions of years. Overmatched, outnumbered and facing extinction the Omegasevrian`s primary airship fleet was defeated, their ultimate weapon a creature called the Leviathan slain by the first Velociraptors. The Omegasevirans lost the war, and subsequently there place on the surface world as they were banished to the bowels of the Earth. To this day the secret airship fleet remains buried under the snow, rock and ice of the Appalachian Mountains in what would be known as the United States of America. The death worms, their admiral and his flag ship Loki`s Lark remain waiting, resting, knowing that even though they failed to make a difference the first time, they knew that history repeated itself and that when the next great war came, they would be ready. Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Unfinished stories